Dominance
by Offcentercompass
Summary: First Season. Short one shot. They were forever trying to get one up on the other. Now it has turned serious. How far will Gold push Regina and how far will she go to hold on to her curse? Also brief mention of SwanQueen. Adult themes, no nice ending, you have been warned! No longer a one-shot - Regina's revenge chapter 2 and a third chapter that is SwanQueen all the way
1. Chapter 1

So am taking a turn towards the darkness and writing something a bit different and in my opinion hideous but it got inside my head and wouldn't leave. All I will say is Regina (and the SQ community) I am so sorry.

* * *

There were times Regina hated herself more than others. Today was one of those times. Whatever had possessed her to allow Rumpelstiltskin to put his "please" caveat in the contract?

She knew though, she had been blinded by rage. Her thirst for vengeance had over ridden any sense she had left at that point and now she was suffering for her lack of forethought and judgement. This wasn't the first time she had been undone by her own impatience or her own stupidity. Mother had never been impressed with her, and maybe this was why. Somehow, Regina always managed to do the wrong thing, it was like she was wired to self-destruct. And every single time, she didn't seem to learn, fated to keep repeating mistake after mistake. She was tired of it, tired of fighting.

And the bloody little man opposite her seemed to have picked up on her resignation, her drop in motivation. Her slump that had begun when her son started to turn away from her, and now she was left clutching at straws. A dead Sheriff and lover, a missing friend (who could be dead but Regina didn't really know what had happened to Katherine except she had disappeared) and a town that was unravelling round her. It was draining her and here he was to capitalise on her exhaustion.

She raised her eyes wearily. Gold stood in front of her desk with his smug self-satisfied smile. Only he wasn't going to be self-satisfied, no. The vile little man had just propositioned her and tagged that blasted word on the end, meaning it would be her body that was to satisfying him.

She wondered what would happen if she refused him. Would her curse instantly break? Would this be the thing that nullified all of her efforts as Queen? The interfering new Sheriff was causing her enough problems, her curse was showing strained signs of weakening. Could she really take this kind of chance and refuse the Imp?

She had enjoyed taking Belle from him, it had been some kind of payback in their twisted back and forth. Now though, gods she wished the poor innocent brunette was here to satisfy the pawn shop owner's desires. Could she release the brunette beauty? Could she offer that as a deal, an exchange? She grit her teeth, Belle was a bargaining chip, she was a symbol of her victory over Rumpelstiltskin. She didn't want to let her go so easily. And it wasn't like she was a stranger to this kind of dubiously consensual sex. Her whole marriage had been like it, so she was well aware of her capabilities to lay back and disengage, painting on a false smile while her mind wandered away from the physical sensation of this twisted abuse her body was being put through.

And she didn't want to risk her curse for this either. That was another symbol of her victory, it had cost her Father his life, and she wouldn't let that sacrifice be in vain. She couldn't throw away her curse, it was all she had left. And Gold was smiling at her, thinking he was taking her pride, but really, after the last few months, she had none left.

She had begged Emma Swan in recent days, to save her son when at the mines, and her eyes had shown every vulnerability during the fire at Town Hall. She had begged Henry over any number of things, trying to get him to engage with her, to love her like he used to. She had even tried to be more open and honest with Graham before his death, just to keep him by her side and not the blonde's.

So her pride had taken a pretty heft beating since the blonde woman had arrived, this, well she hated to admit it, but this would just be another thing to add to her growing list of things she hated herself for. But she knew hate and how to live with it. She knew how to befriend it and embrace it, so she internally sighed in resignation. She would do this.

She ran her eyes over the shadowy man before her, he looked human but deep down Regina knew the Evil and darkness still lurked. She wondered if that was surfacing, what he was beginning to remember and why had he picked now to start playing games with her and pose his sick little question. Why had the devious little imp chosen now to show a sexual interest in her? He'd never tell of course, but Regina saw a dark gleam in his eye that had never been there when he was just Gold. Something about the way he looked these days was more Rumpelstiltskin, more manipulative and calculating than the pawn shop owner and business man ever was. He walked more confidently even with the cane, his smile was more feral, and she swore out of the corner of her eye she caught a golden glimmer of skin that disappeared when she looked at him straight on.

If he was remembering, if he was craving power as his Dark One side always did, then what better way than to dominate the Mayor and former Queen? She suspected that was it, although she had always harboured a sneaking suspicion that he wanted her as much more than a student when he had been teaching her magic at the very beginning. It was in the way he invaded her space, his whispered commands in her ear. The way he allowed his hands to linger on her hips when correcting her stance for spell casting or just the way his beady eyes would roam her cleavage. But then everyone eyed her cleavage, it wasn't like she hid her bosom away in her Evil Queen corsets.

Rumpelstiltskin was a magical being and sated his desires with power, getting off on manipulation and inflicting suffering. His appetite for darkness and control eclipsing his sexual appetite. Ultimately Gold was a man, one who didn't have the magic inside him or the absolute thrilling power as a distraction, instead he probably felt an emptiness that Regina had felt herself when she first arrived in this land. Gold wanted to fill the void with suffering and anguish, hers would suit him nicely. It appeared Gold couldn't deny his human instincts, he had power, he was greedy, and it appeared he was lustful too and in his sexual cravings he wanted her. Grudgingly she knew she would concede this, it was losing a battle to ultimately win the war. She was skilled in tactics of warfare and knew casualties were common, she just never expected one of them to be herself.

"This only happens the once." She told him, trying to sound authoritative and like the Mayor, displaying her rage rather than her fear that he might not agree her terms. She even hid her repulsion behind a painted smile, her careful words forced out from her clenched jaw.

"Once should serve my purposes." Gold nodded his agreement, "Although you might enjoy the experience." He leered at her and she stopped herself from flinching.

"I doubt it." She ignored the way her stomach churned and wanted to vomit bile up all over her expensive carpet.

"I want your word, Gold." She refused to kneel to him without it. He was going to humiliate her, dominate her, force an intimacy she didn't want, but he would only do it the once.

"Yes, Your Majesty." His tone was slippery, sibilant and she knew for certain now that this was definitely not the money hungry pawn broker. This was the Imp, but he felt impotent without magic. He was going to prove in the basest form that he wasn't impotent. And she saw his rage simmering. She had cast the curse and taken his magic and power. He was blaming her. Well he could get in the queue, blame floated around Regina like her own personal cloud. And, she thought, it was a touch hypocritical of him, it was his curse to begin with, his own words and darkness that had done this. But none of that would be vocalised, she would do as he commanded, for the good of her curse.

He undid the fastening on his pants, lowering the zipper and letting the fabric fall to the floor, bunching around his ankles. Then he dropped his undergarments too and she could see he was already beginning to grow and stand erect as his cock poked out from his shirt tails. He wasn't small, she had always wondered if his obsession with power was to hide some short fall. It wasn't in the size of his manhood that looked after her quick inspection to be about 6 inches in length and an inch in width. That was fine, (in as far as any of this arrangement was fine anyway) she could work with that.

As she sunk to her knees and watched Gold pump his fist around his semi-hard penis, bringing it to full stiffness she thought about how familiar this position was to her. Her "loving" former husband had soon given up with copulating with her in the missionary position. Looking down at her face had been a step too far for him, so he either took her from behind, his big, slab like hands gripping her hips so hard he left bruises, or more often, it was like this. Regina kneeling before him, her head bowed as he thrust into her mouth and imagined the brunette hair fisted in his hand was that of his dead wife.

But they had only got to that point after he had spent months berating her about her lack of experience, belittling her efforts in the bed chamber, labelling she sub-par because she just lay there not knowing what to do to satisfy him or actively participate.

It had taken sometime for her to understand. This wasn't making love, she was wife to The King, little more than his possession. And as such, she didn't matter in their sexual exchanges. That was when things finally clicked into place for her, her role in all of this was to please him, to massage his ego, to make him to think he was a masterful lover. So for months after that she had been the dutiful wife, whimpering sensually under him and praising his efforts despite her pain. She had smiled and encouraged him, hiding her despair and biting back her tears. She learned early in her marriage that it was all about façade, saying and doing the right things, hiding her true self away. And in those early months she excelled so that despite finding her husband unappealing and the act of copulation repellent, The King would never have known from her face and body language. The proof was that he kept coming back, finishing inside her with a grunt before collapsing, spent.

But even that wasn't enough for the older man. Whether it was his grief or he was just a selfish and sadistic bastard, Regina soon found the criticism returning. Despite her efforts and her mask she had carefully crafted. That was when he stopped all and any pretence that this was about her pleasure, that this was making love. He changed tack, changing the positions so it was all about his pleasure, issuing commands to her and training her to pleasure him _properly_ through his terse and unpleasant instruction where more often than not she ended up on her knees.

But the outcome was that Regina knew how to suck cock. Even when she wanted to gag. Even when she felt like biting the damn thing off, she knew how to relax her throat and take it deep. She knew how to apply pressure with her hands and tongue, to stimulate the head and swallow back the salty liquid that leaked from the tip. Finally how to tell when they were about to come and how to swallow that down without retching or rushing to the basin to heave it all back up again. Not much to show for her years of marriage, but she had learned to disconnect from the act due to her experience with Leopold and that was what she did now as Gold pushed passed her lips and she began to slid her lips down his shaft.

This was Emma Swan's fault, she quietly seethed, even as her hands stroked up the hideous little man's thighs and she stopped to cup his scrotum, massaging the balls and hearing the man above her take in a sharp inhale of pleasure from the contact. Had she never come here the curse wouldn't be weakening and the Imp wouldn't be remembering. And he wouldn't be trying to dominate her and make this about her being less powerful than him. As Gold the pawn dealer he didn't cross paths with Mayor Mills, he made his shady deals and she turned a blind eye and that suited them both fine. But this wasn't Gold and that was Emma Swan's fault - time had begun to crawl forward since her arrival and this was just another example of what the damnable woman's arrival had sparked to life.

Right now, he clearly remembered he was Rumpelstiltskin and she was The Queen, forcing her onto her knees, and into being subservient to him. And Regina sensed belittling and dominating the most powerful woman in town must really be exciting him because as Regina took the member deeper and then moved back up sucking hard before lashing her tongue over the tip while pumping what wasn't in her mouth with her hand she knew he was getting closer to a release. He wasn't moaning or being vocal, but he was thrusting his hips and humming every time she grazed his tip with the slightest hint of teeth. Yes, she had learned her lessons very well, just a smidging of doubt and risk that the threat of pain induced was a good aphrodisiac and Gold obviously agreed, his hand snaking into her hair. She knew that would be to hold her still when he reached his release, men were so predictable. She was glad he had grasped the back of her neck, and not under her chin. She refused to look up at him, to see the pleasure painted on his face, or his gleaming eyes dancing with victory. She had no intention of sharing his release with him like that.

As she closed her eyes and waited for him to swell in her mouth before spurting down her throat, she only had thoughts about the annoying blonde. She wondered what she could do to the Sheriff to bring her to her knees and embarrass her, make her feel the same way Regina felt now. This was the Sheriff's fault, so why should she not suffer too? Why should the blonde get away without being punished? That wasn't an option, Regina thought, Emma Swan was going to be humiliated. It was well pasted time Emma bore some more serious consequences for coming to Storybrooke, the brunette just wasn't sure how she would dominate her and force the younger woman's submission.

As she ran her tongue down the hard ridge of muscle on the underside of Gold's penis and then sucked back up, she applied pressure to that same area by running her thumb through the saliva left behind, tracing the ridge and stimulating the man further. She repeating the process several times, and she heard the man begin to make a guttural sound in his throat, a stifled moan that signalled to Regina that this wouldn't last much longer.

She was glad, the carpet of her office was thick, but her knees were still getting sore. Rather than think about hating herself any more than she already did she began the process of transferring that hatred to Emma Swan. Emma, the damned woman who stood toe to toe with her, arguing every small point, stealing her son's affection and taking up Regina's time and thoughts and diverting her attention from her job and her life.

Yet with the exception of today, the Sheriff had been the only person to get close to her and invade her body space uninvited. And Regina hadn't pushed her away, she had welcomed her in, sneering and smirking and belittling the younger woman.

Regina wondered why that was. She guessed it was because no-one else would dare to get in her personal space. And yet Emma did. She dared, her eyes sparking fire and her breath short and sweet as they engaged in heated arguments. It was almost like the blonde enjoyed being close to the brunette, in some twisted kind of way.

And Regina had to admit the challenge the blonde posed her was thrilling. Her heart beat faster when Emma squared up to her. She became flushed, her palms sweaty. It was akin to a sexual reaction. No, Regina refused to think that. It couldn't be, could it? The eyes locking, watching each other's lips as they spewed hatred and barbs at each other, scanning the other's body and sizing them up - it was just a threat assessment wasn't it?

It certainly wasn't a sexual reaction on her part, no matter how dissatisfying things had become with Graham at the end Regina was straight. Mother had drilled that into her from an early age. Deviance was unacceptable and a reason to mock in the very least, if not inflict magical punishment at worst. Queens didn't behave like that. It was only when she arrived in this world that she understood the irony of that particular statement.

But maybe Emma was interested in her? She had saved her from a burning building, coming back when she didn't have to. Maybe there was something there that Regina could exploit? Regina was a good manipulator, she began to wonder if she could get the blonde on her knees in exactly this position, licking Regina's pussy and pleasing her like she was being made to please Gold. Her thoughts had to stop for a minute because just then the horrible man gripped her hair more tightly and forced her head as far into his crotch as he could, a loud grunted groan coming from his mouth. She felt his hot and hard cock pulse, spurting his pleasure, his cum shooting to the back of her throat where she dutifully swallowed it down.

He withdrew limp and flaccid from her mouth without fanfare and reached down to collect his pants from around his ankles.

She didn't want to look at him from the floor so she turned away and used her hands to push herself upright. At least when she turned around she would be face to face with him. She cringed inside, she never wanted to set eyes on him again.

Thankfully as she was leaning on the desk trying to order her thoughts, emotions and trying not to taste his release on her tongue he made the remark, "Well Dearie, that was a surprisingly productive use of my time, but I must be going now."

She just ignored him, words stuck in her throat just as the tears were stuck behind her eyes. She refused to let go of her control, to acknowledge that she had been beaten or that it mattered to her. This was just another setback that she would find a way round. She needed to bury it and walk out of her office with her head held high.

She heard the click as the door shut behind him before she sunk back down to the floor and beat her fists into the floor. How had this become her life? Hanging on, living for her son who despised her and being unable to best the Swan woman? Well after today she had a different direction to pursue in regards to Emma. If she couldn't use authority to tame the blonde into doing her job correctly, or use logic to convince her to co-parent Henry properly, she might at least be able to use Emma's possible attraction to her.

She needed to test the theory out and see if there really was an attraction between them. But if there was, if Emma responded to her advances, then she could seduce the other woman and use that against her. Regina saw a way she could finally win one of their battles and have something solid to bargain with in their heated arguments and exchanges. As the brunette thought about the younger woman, Snow's daughter no less, the plan became even sweeter to her. Dominance and corruption, pain and humiliation not of her enemy, but of her enemy's child.

As she stood to go to the bathroom, to wash her hands and rinse her mouth, she knew it was pointless. She wouldn't be able to scrub in water hot enough to remove the shame or the feel of him finishing inside her. But she needed to relieve herself and the water would be cooling, refreshing her at least, and would clear her mouth and throat of any of the stringy white residue left behind. She sat and tried not to think of what she had just done, she began building her walls and distancing herself from the unpleasant act she had just engage in with Gold.

As she went to wipe herself she noticed the paper slide more easily than it should and instead of discarding it directly into the toilet bowl she brought it up to look at it. She already suspected what she would see, and it filled her with dread. Looking she could see the shimmer of her arousal and quickly wadded the paper and disgustedly threw the paper into the toilet and flushed it, washing away the evidence. She was left with 2 horrifying possibilities, either her body had turned traitor to her mind and enjoyed the experience with the Imp, or the thoughts of Emma Swan had led her to this state.

Both were her enemy, she hated both of them, but she was left hoping desperately that her body's reaction had been to the interfering blonde. And if it had been, then maybe she would find the role of seductress even easier. She shook herself. There was no attraction to Emma. The woman was deplorable, stealing her son, and upsetting order in her town. Therefore this plan made sense, it was to serve a purpose, to distract and dominate the blonde. The fact that it might also destroy Snow White and Prince Charming's view of a perfect daughter was a nice by product.

If Regina happened to get sexual satisfaction from it so be it, she needed a Graham replacement, and Emma Swan might just be up to the task. And anything had to be better than that hideous little man. She shivered at that thought and as she fought with herself and her immediate memory, she lost the battle and vomited up the contents of her stomach.

As she straightened up and drew in a shuddering breath she forcibly shoved the last hour from her mind. Instead her thoughts slowly turned towards visions where Emma was made to pay. With a smile curling the edges of her mouth the brunette thought about how pretty the younger woman would look on her knees. And she started to plot a way to make it happen.


	2. Chapter 2

This was meant to be a one-shot but I continued it. I know it isn't really popular - what can I say, I enjoy twisting the characters up in knots and playing out how villainous and sadistic they could really be.

Feel free to review.

Mature content again.

* * *

Regina sat alone in a booth at the back of Granny's Diner.

She had a cup of coffee, she knew that was safe and hadn't been spat in or doctored in any way. She knew this as she watched it come pouring out from the machine into the cup and then Ruby brought it to her. The waitress was sullen and put the cup down with more force than necessary, but Regina felt certain the coffee was safe to drink.

And she needed to get out of her house, even if she only opened her mouth to ask for her drink and then sat watching people move around, eating and interacting. She couldn't sit in the empty silence that hung in the air of her home anymore. A silence that reminded her she had lost her child. She didn't even have Graham to call on to console her and divert her attention from Henry's absence. She truly had no-one, so stilted remarks with a hostile waitress were more welcome than Ruby would ever know.

She felt the hatred in the room, but she was used to it. She had a reprieve for 28 years, but before she had cast the curse even her servants were only loyal through money and fear. They hated her silently, and if she ever went out into the kingdom, the peasants hated her vehemently and often loudly. And she had often turned the other cheek, showing restraint the villagers liked to forget about. They painted her as blacker than pitch, but she hadn't been all bad even if the only reason she didn't physically silence them had more to do with it being a futile waste of her energy. Had she gone down the retribution route, punishing the treasonous behaviour, she would be left magicless as ripping out and crushing hearts was severely draining.

And she eventually realised it was a pointless endeavour because for every crushed heart, every one ripped out, or every voice stolen, another took their place, slandering their ruler and committing treason. She became numb to it, focusing her energy on capturing Snow and ignoring the vile scum that inhabited the huts and hovels. Otherwise she would have no peasants left to work the farms, produce goods for trade, pay taxes or entertain her soldiers' appetites for beer and female flesh. So much as it irked her, she knew she needed them to maintain balance and prosperity in her kingdom.

So she ignored the comments and hatred, that was all she felt she could do without murdering every last one of them. And although tempting, she wasn't completely insane. She knew they all thought she was, that her blood thirst for Snow had driven her evil and crazy, but she wasn't completely unstable. She understood the mechanics of ruling, probably better than her idiot, dead husband. Her mother had after all tutored her personally on politics and the power and duty that came with a crown. She needed peasants even when she hated them as equally as they hated her.

And she had understood the hatred of the peasants of The Enchanted Forest, they believed she was Evil and had usurped Snow's throne. What she didn't understand was their hatred now. She was no longer Queen, she had no power over them. She couldn't hurt them and she was the one who had lost. She was without her Father and her curse. Now the curse was broken families were re-united, the person without a reunion was Regina. Her Father and her Son were both beyond her reach. She was truly alone.

And if you looked with an impartial eye she had built a good town with functioning business and solid, dependable income. Rampant poverty was a thing of the past. As was dysentery, ill health and plague. Soft furnishings existed and they weren't infested with lice or so dirty you were afraid to touch them. There was sanitation, running water, washing machines and bathing facilities. And the food didn't run around and fight for its life, it came in tins, plastic packages or from a take-away diner. She hadn't meant to, but she had increased the quality of life for all of the inhabitants under her rule.

And they still hated her. She ducked her head and sipped her drink. She felt self-pity bubble up her throat and swallowed the scalding beverage to push it away.

The coffee was too hot, but did little to warm or fill the void inside of her. But she sat there, uncomfortably aware of the whispers and shifty eye glances of the other patrons. But she wasn't comfortable anywhere anymore, she had no job and no office, where she had once been powerful. She hated her house, it was stark and only served to heighten her loneliness. She had her vault, but that had always been dark, dank and musty. It was a place for practicing dark magic, not designed to be soft and comforting. She briefly wondered if she might be welcome at the stables, she could bribe them with a large donation and bond with the horses, who wouldn't know her as The Evil Queen and she might finally find a space she could relax even for just a few hours a week. She shook her head, she wasn't welcome anywhere.

Out of a whole town she had built and overseen for decades, Regina finally realised she didn't really like it that much. Not the people, self-absorbed fairy-tales like Snow and her dim-witted Prince. Not the buildings, not even her house. It was a symbol of wealth and power, a huge and dominating structure that fitted more to her mother's taste than to Regina's. When had she fallen into that mold? When had she become a carbon copy of the woman she hated more than even Snow White?

Maybe it was when she was on her knees, pleasuring the same man her mother had once done. Only her mother had done it willingly, Regina had been blackmailed. More self-pity swirled inside her and she physically shook her head to clear it.

Thinking back on that day her stomach flipped and she had to force down the coffee to save it reappearing all over the table. She did not want to think about that, and yet, in an empty house, thoughts ran rampant despite her desire to keep them locked up.

Luck wasn't with her today either, not that it ever had been, as the bell above the door jingled and Belle and the sleazy older man walked into the eating establishment.

Regina grasped the edge of the table and took a deep breath, she _would not_ lose the contents of her stomach. She breathed out slowly, physically calming herself with techniques her mother didn't know she had taught her. She felt the need to cower into the upholstered booth and hide, but she refused. She had been a Queen, she had been Mayor, she did not cower and she did not hide. She sat stiffly upright and tried not to look at the happy couple.

But they drew her eye, the brunette woman not trusting her old mentor and a casual interest in his lover meant she surreptitiously watched them. Her eyelids lowered so it wasn't obvious, hidden away in her booth, she watched as Ruby took their order and turned away. Regina swore she saw Belle's eyes travel to the tight skirt covered buttocks and then down the long, lean legs.

Then Rumple spoke and Belle looked away and into his eyes and smiled and Regina noticed just a flicker in Rumple's composure. If she didn't know the horrid little Imp so well she never would have spotted it. But she did know him and she saw that he had seen Belle's wandering gaze.

Regina was suddenly grateful she had bothered to shower, dress and make an effort to leave her house today. Seeing that Rumple didn't have everything his own way soothed her psyche and brought the touch of a genuine smile to her full, red lips. Her coffee slid down a little easier after that.

* * *

She is stood in the Diner again, her skin crawling as she can feel the eyes of the blasted peasants on her. They burn into her with their intensity, if they could they would cut into her like daggers. She feels under the microscope and battles within herself to clear her expression so that her discomfort doesn't show on her face and in her posture.

But she had been invited, this was a welcome home party and Henry was here and had said he believed in her and knew she was trying. So she stays, despite almost the entirety of the room hating her and thinking ill thoughts either towards her or about her.

She tries to tell herself she doesn't care, but it is hard. She no longer has a battalion of armed men to defend her, she has made a promise to Henry so she no longer had magic to defend herself. She doesn't even have the intimidating hair, make-up, clothes and heels she once had, her own armour that made her strong and confident. She is against the masses as an equal, and it unnerves and unsettles her, a sliver of fear sitting in her stomach as she faces that she is defenceless if someone suddenly attacks her.

Then Henry would send a smile her way and she would banish the dark thoughts and doubts. She holds her hands still to stop them nervously twitching, or shaking. She restrains herself from wringing them and seeks out her son's eyes to steady her. This has become some kind of personal torture and she knows she can't stay too long, not even for her son.

Just long enough to get under their skin, to throw a few insults at Snow and Charming, newly re-united and sickenly sweet as they whisper lovingly to each other. To see her son, place her hand on his shoulder with reverence and soak up the fact he doesn't immediately shrug it away. And to spot Belle, chatting in a group but losing her focus and place in the conversation as her eyes drift over to Emma.

Regina knows that look and the struggle too. Emma has a defined and athletic body, toned arms, and flat stomach coupled with gorgeous blonde hair, pale features, and soft pink lips. And to add to the struggle, her lithe body is almost always encased in skin tight denim showing off the woman's perfect ass. It is an appreciative gaze, a look that tries to hide desire with a frank appraisal but fails because of the lingering quality.

Regina has found herself doing it once or twice, and she smirks into her drink as she realises Belle has seen the striking attributes in Miss Swan as well. And this is a new world where experimenting and sexual preferences aren't viewed with the same distain. You aren't viewed as a whore if you go to your marriage bed with experience rather than virgin ideals.

And women loving women, it is commonplace and seems to have captured the young librarian's attention. Maybe she had always wondered what it would be like to kiss a smooth and stubble less face, to have long hair to run her fingers through and full breasts to grasp and press her own against, but here, in this world, she can explore that with more ease. Regina surmises that this world gives the young and confused woman confidence and freedom to look. It allows her to explore through books and the internet, enabling her to dream and fantasize. To imagine a female lover in her bed, pleasing her with soft touches, rather than a callous and hard Dark One.

And Regina can finally see that Belle clearly isn't sure what she wants. She is clinging to the Imp because of some misguided view that there is greater social acceptance in a heterosexual relationship. He at least is a known quantity, were she feels comfortable and settled but not necessarily happy and fulfilled. He offers her safety and protection, although Regina suspects it is stifling and dominating and that might even be contributing to the wandering eyes Belle is exhibiting.

Regina begins to wonder if a good looking woman made a very clear and obvious play, might Belle be tempted? Regina happens to know a good looking woman who could see a very distinct benefit to bedding the other brunette.

 _Payback_ her mind screams, her old mentor would be made to squirm like he had manipulated her to. And Belle might not deserve to be used like a pawn in their game, but had Regina deserved to be made to kneel in front of him? Someone always suffered unjustly in this game they were playing, and if Regina was being honest, Belle would be sexually satisfied, she would enjoy herself in this union. Regina was confident in her ability to bring the inexperienced woman pleasure, the only one who would get nothing but pain and heartache from this would be The Dark One.

And even if he lashed out and misplaced the blame at Belle's door, ending their relationship, wouldn't the younger woman be better off? Loving a monster couldn't be good for her, and the woman clearly had her own reservations and issues, otherwise she wouldn't be stood in the crowded room ogling The Saviour.

The sane part of Regina's mind, the Mother to Henry, tells her to back off and leave the floundering couple to implode quietly, it seems inevitable with him being controlling and Belle indicating she might want something different. But she just can't. She wants to win, to punish the Imp for his behaviour in her office that day, to have the last laugh. So she files the information away to begin preparations for her plan. Thanks to Rumple stacking the deck, supplying a dud curse and finding a Charing child for her to adopt it isn't like she has anything else to keep her busy.

* * *

As Regina looked at Lacey in her hospital bed she can't help the smile on her face. She had already decided that Rumple needed to pay for forcing her onto her knees and taking his cock into her mouth. She was gearing up her plan where she was going to be equally sexually perverse in her retribution by sleeping with his beloved Belle. And she felt confident in her chances of success because from her limited observations it appeared his lovely, lithe, young brunette had a liking for the fairer sex.

And Regina knew she was stunning and if she turned on the charm and flirted with just the right amount of confidence and charisma she could plant a seed in the younger brunette's mind. And then let it grow with casual touches, throw away comments, entice the woman in and give her repressed sexual side something to embrace and a safe place to explore her real nature.

But now, well Lacey wouldn't have any of the inhibitions Belle would. She wasn't loyal to Rumpelstiltskin and Regina wouldn't have to play games and be patient she had expected to devote her childless time to. Gone was the good girl, the one ruled by duty and obligation. Chipping away at the girl's hesitation, virtue and integrity was now not required. Lacey had very few scruples, her morals were questionable and she wasn't ashamed of herself or her sexuality, giving in to her desire's in a way Belle never would have.

Regina was blatant, asking her out for a drink with a wink and seductive sway in her step. Well, out wasn't right. She invited the girl to her house, which she had stocked with cheap liquor, a few candles to set the mood and a nice corseted bodice and tight leather pants that weren't really day wear but Regina was past caring. She had a goal in mind, and without Henry to occupy her time, she had devoted herself to it, she had allowed it to consume her.

And now Belle was buried somewhere at the back of the pretty brunette's mind, pushed away in favour of the trampy Lacey, Regina had never dreamed seducing Rumple's love would be so easy. Her smile was predatory and real.

She just had to make sure she gained the leverage she wanted, that Rumple found out about her conquest of what he viewed as his. So her laptop was open in her study, under the pretence she was typing up some documents before her seductive and sultry meeting began. She was looking forward to entertaining the woman, her heart beat a little quicker and she had enjoyed dressing and doing her make up. She felt powerful, she felt strong, she knew she looked good and that the younger woman would appreciate the skin hugging clothes.

This would be easy and she might even find the sex was reciprocal. After all, Belle had a fine body, she was a pretty young thing. Regina wouldn't need to worry about faking any arousal, the act of beating Rumple turned her on as did the thought of Belle laying in her bed, spread out and open for her. She saw a feral smile in the mirror as her eyes burned with sexual fire.

All she needed to ensure this was a perfect night was that she left the camera on, filming the dirty exchange.

And dirty it was. Lacey had none of the reservation of Belle, she was wild, untamed. And Regina hadn't found anyone to replace Graham, so it had been a long time since she had found release at the touch of another, and she took to everything Lacey had to give with passion and desperation.

As the younger woman sat astride her lap, her skirt shucked up round her hips and rocking her clothed centre into Regina, the older woman snaked her hands under the shirt and tore her nails down the skin of Lacey's back. The marks would be angry and red and would take days to fade and Regina realised that she might not even need the video recording. Leaving marks on the perfectly unblemished skin would be enough of a sign that Rumple's beloved had been conquered by someone else. It would be a clear message that someone else had fucked his good little girl, given it to her hard and fast, without his young lover giving him a second thought.

The brunette took her hand and slipped it up a soft thigh, pushing aside the damp material of Lacey's panties. She stroked the sensitive skin of her labia, teasing the woman who groaned her passion into Regina's ear while grasping her fingertips tighter into the older woman's shoulders.

Her hips jerked, trying to get the fingers to slide through her folds, but Regina continued to tease, massaging a clothed breast, kissing and sucking her neck so hard she was leaving a purpling mark and refusing to plunge her fingers into the wetness she could feel seeping out of the other woman.

As the younger woman begged, "Please Regina!" the older woman found she didn't want to tease, she wanted to satisfy the hunger the other woman obviously had burning inside. She had often been called cruel, but she wasn't about to deny the woman something she so desperately wanted. And she was certain, under it all, Belle wanted it too, she was just too shy to ask like Lacey was, rutting and panting her need into the skin of the older woman's neck.

So the older brunette took two fingers and drove them hard and deep into the heated channel that was lubricious with the woman's want and was pleased when she hissed in a breath and then let out a strangled moan.

"You like it like that, don't you?" She asked rhetorically, the thrusting of the girl's hips was answer enough.

"Mmmhh, so good." The girl told her, never stopping her gyrating.

Setting a punishing, pumping rhythm Regina snaked her free hand round to spread the woman and used her thumb to brush her clit, feeding her own arousal with the woman's whimpering and grinding. Regina felt herself becoming wet, the sounds the girl was making, her tight grip on her shoulders as she rode her hand, her inner muscles clenching round her fingers all added to the ex-mayor's pleasure and she felt her nipples become stiff.

To hide her face, that likely was alight with her own desire, she buried her head into the long locks of hair, breathing in the scent before taking an earlobe between her teeth and biting down on it hard. The younger woman cried out, but didn't retreat, instead she slammed her hips forward with more speed, more energy and force. Regina smiled and dropped her mouth to the still clothed breast, using her teeth in the same manner on an erect nipple. The girl growled low in her throat before praising the older woman, "Yes, Oh Yes!" as the woman used teeth and tongue to probe the bud and bite it at will.

Feeling the shake of the woman's thighs and her centre begin to get tight and contract Regina lifted her head to the woman's ear again. "I can feel you are so close." she huskily breathed into her ear, flicking the lobe with her tongue. "Are you going to be a good girl and come for me?" She throatily said.

Lacey nodded against her neck, her breathing irregular and laboured.

"Let me see you." The Queen commanded and the younger woman pushed away from her neck and they shared an eye lock as Regina crocked her fingers that were still being ridden to abandon. Lacey threw her head back, her body straining before spasms racked her, "Regina!" tearing from her lips before her hips roughly jerked before stopping and she come all over the digits with a loud exhale of breath.

As Lacey buried her face into the older woman's neck, panting out her release, Regina looked straight into the eye of the camera and grinned. Her smile was victorious, her eyes dancing with mirth and mischief. It was a look Rumple would be familiar with, it often gracing his reptilian features. Now it sat on Regina's face as she smirked as the younger woman moaned the last of her pleasure before slumping boneless into a collapsed heap, draping herself over the ex-Mayor.

Giving the woman time to recover Regina ran her hand gently over the welts she had left in the woman's back, and up into her hair and began to massage her scalp. It was a tender gesture, gentle, and the complete opposite of the hard way she had taken the young girl. When Lacey lifted her head the kiss they shared was lingering. Regina suckled at her lips, cupping her face and thought about how The Imp might respond. Someone fucking his girl was going to be difficult for him, someone taking their time and being loving was worse. And that kiss, it conveyed thanks, it wasn't the kind of thing shared after a quick fucking. It implied a level of feeling, an intimacy and the chance of a relationship growing and possibly eclipsing him as a lover. _Good_ , she thought, let him feel insecure and worry about losing the one thing he loved. Because he had repeatedly taken things from Regina, her hope, her life, eventually her father and he had been rather instrumental in breaking the curse too. This was well overdue.

Whispering to Lacey Regina stood, and took her hand, pulling her upstairs to her bedroom. She fully intended for Lacey to return the favour before they went another round, but she had no intention of letting Rumple see her come undone, see her in the throes of pleasure. That would be for Lacey's eyes only and Regina couldn't deny she was looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

If you are waiting for me to finish other stories - sorry - I fancied writing some more of this. Have been working on the final chapter of While You Were Sleeping and should be posted soon.

Not quite as effed up as the other chapters.

This will probably be the end now - no more updates.

Thanks for taking the time to read. Enjoy and review if that floats your boat.

* * *

Neverland, dark, creepy and stuck on an island with people she hated. It was some kind of personal torture.

She had tried to kill Snow and Charming, poison the blonde and had fucked Rumpelstiltskin's girlfriend in revenge. This was a bloody awful idea, but she loved her son so much she'd put up with it. For now.

She looked over the camp fire. Perhaps it wasn't a complete loss as the blonde lifted a grimy tank top to wipe her face, exposing a toned midriff. Regina drank her fill. Why not, there wasn't much else going on. They had made camp for the night and she couldn't sleep knowing her son was absent and in danger. She just sat, resting as best she could on the hard ground and cool night air. At least she had a blazer, the blonde didn't have anything to cover her arms and as the cool air wrapped round her frame her nipples responded to it. Regina licked her lips, toned arms, perky breasts, the only thing dampening her arousal was her worry for Henry. Had the two idiots not been present she might have even suggested she sit near Emma and share body heat and draw some kind of comfort. At least Emma could empathise, Henry was their son and they were both experiencing the same loss and worry.

Unlike the extra baggage they had along for the ride. Hook leering, Charming waving his sword ineffectually and Snow making inane remarks that set Regina's teeth on edge. Honestly, how these people ever defeated her was beyond her, how they got up in the morning without hurting themselves was a miracle. She was close to losing her temper, she felt the anger rolling over her in waves. She needed a vent, before she impaled Charming on his own sword. She got up and walked away, removing the temptation from her view. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed space and time before she exploded. And with the dark and unstable nature of Neverland it might well be a magical explosion that drew the attention of Pan, so she was well aware of the stakes and that she needed to calm herself.

She didn't realise she had been followed straight away. It was as she was sitting on a rock that edged a pool of water she heard the rustling of the undergrowth and knew someone had come after her. God she hoped it wasn't Snow with some ill-advised hope speech. Regina thought it unlikely, since she had returned the blackening heart to her ex step-daughter Snow had given her a mostly wide berth. If it was Hook come to make small talk or even flirt she might end up gutting him with his replacement hand. She looked at the dark water stretching out before her and knew it was deep. She could drown Charming if he had come to tell her it wasn't safe and she needed to come back to the makeshift camp. Stupid shepherd.

As it was the bushes parted and Emma joined her. She was surprised, the blonde didn't often seek her out, and they rarely conversed unless it was about work or Henry. Regina wouldn't have classed them as friends and their previous interactions had been full of thinly veiled threats, shouting, accusations, insults and poisoned food.

Regina had watched the blonde from afar, telling herself it was because she was a threat and could take Henry from her, she was just analysing the situation and threat assessing. There had been no respect or eager appraisal of the blonde's physical attributes. She didn't enjoy the view or find positives to linger on. As she looked now she was reminded that she hadn't established her dominance over the woman like she had once wanted to, things had unravelled with her curse breaking far more quickly than she had anticipated.

She knew she was a liar, denial sitting heavy in her gut as she kept telling herself she wasn't attracted to Emma Swan. As the blonde flopped down in the sand beside her rock with a, "Hey" she was glad it wasn't one of the others joining her. The thought did still cross her mind to drown Emma but she was able to restrain herself. It had nothing to do with the fact Emma's nipples were pushing against the fabric of her shirt or the cutely nervous smile that greeted her. The blonde was not adorable in any way, Regina wasn't feeling just a little hot or finding her eyes lingering. Fleeting thoughts of punishments, of plots and plans that hadn't come to fruition where she had the blonde on her knees, subservient, didn't help. Half remembered fantasies that had never been executed skittered across her mind.

She arched an eyebrow at the blonde, her question clear.

"I saw you leave, I can't sleep either and hoped maybe talking might distract me and ease the horrible sick feeling I've had since we set foot on this island."

"It's the dark magic here, it's twisted, impure if you will. It upsets the inherent goodness inside you."

Emma looked up at the woman. Her lie detector didn't zing and Regina hadn't sounded like she was mocking her. Emma wondered how the brunette was reacting to the magic on the island, especially if it wasn't nice or normal. Regina did seem on edge, but she was always tightly wound and Henry wad missing, it was to be expected.

Emma had pondered more than once how she could get The Mayor to unwind, but then they had got caught up with poisoned turnovers, a broken curse, Regina's lunatic mother and now they were here, a godforsaken island with too much foliage. Emma chanced a look at the brunette. She had to admit the woman was still sexy as hell, and they were both incredibly stressed. Neither had slept properly in days and they needed an outlet. Emma didn't know if having indecent thoughts about Regina right now was disrespectful to their missing son. Surely he should be their sole focus, however she had caught the brunette starring through the fire earlier so knew she wasn't the only one struggling with impure thoughts.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, knowing it was an inane question and would be met with sarcasm.

"Henry is out there with a demon man child, until he is safely back in my arms I don't think I'll ever be ok again."

"Yeah, I know." Emma looked dejectedly at the dirt and scuffed her foot. She felt the days sweat and grime on her skin, she felt exhaustion pulling at her body and slowing her mind.

The water beside Regina popped and Emma looked up in surprise. She immediately moved her hand to her hip for her absent gun but Regina hadn't moved so she allowed herself to relax a little. She hated being on edge all the time, there didn't seem to be any respite here. If she was honest she probably felt safest with Regina but she couldn't tell her parents that. But looking at it logically they were on a magical island. A sword and a bow and arrow weren't going to cut it. Regina had the best chance of understanding any threat that came at them, it was just Emma knew she was weak from the electro torture, from the magic absorbing trigger device and grieving for her dead mother. Let alone the desperate worry about her lost son. Regina was likely unstable and unpredictable and Emma needed to know if she could count on the older woman or not.

Regina was determined and loved Henry, but that didn't mean her worn out body wouldn't collapse when it was most needed. Emma had hoped they could talk and then she'd offer to watch over the brunette while she grabbed just a few vital hours of sleep. She understood Regina couldn't relax around her parents or trust them to stand guard, but she hoped she might have more luck. After all she wasn't a mother killer or an incompetent shepherd. She was just a concerned woman, equally missing her son, who found soulful brown eyes captivating and beautiful in this half-light cast by the moon.

The water popped again and Emma couldn't contain her curiosity. "Why does it do that?" She asked.

"It is a heated spring meeting a cooler pond, the currents and eddies and the temperature difference create them." The brunette trailed her hand in the water, testing it. She smiled lazily, she felt the latent magic, it was a healing spring.

"Why the smile, Your Majesty?" Emma needled without any real bite. It was mostly because they just didn't know how to communicate with each other with any degree of civility. At least mildly insulting was familiar.

"The water is lovely and warm and has healing properties in it. It is possibly the first luck we have had since arriving here."

"Are you going to bathe?" Emma bit her lip, a naked Regina, even in the dark, would be an alluring prospect. "I can stand guard." She offered.

"It is tempting." The brunette admitted and Emma felt her reluctance in agreeing but also that she was broken and only holding herself together with sheer willpower, she needed to submerge in the water and give in to her body's basic needs.

"How is your magic?" Emma asked. "I was worried when I found you in the warehouse with Mendell, and you haven't had a chance to rest and recover. You'd probably benefit from a good soak." Emma tried to sell it to the clearly exhausted woman. She was surprised when Regina hummed at her in agreement rather than angrily attacking that it was none of her business how Regina felt or was coping.

Regina must really be barely holding it together, but then when she added in the raw loss of her mother and then worrying about Henry Emma guessed that Regina had had it pretty rough the last few weeks. Maybe she had finally reached the end of her reserves and although she hated to be seen as weak, this was a necessity and Emma was the only person she was stuck here with that she could vaguely trust.

Emma smiled at that. "I'll just turn away while you get undressed." She told the woman and then had a thought, "You'll be putting dirty clothes back on, can you magically wash them or dry them or something?"

"I'll manage something." The brunette told her, hoping she'd calm a little in the water and it would replenish her flagging energy so she could do the easy magic of drying her clothes. She'd wash them in the running water to freshen them up as best she could, she didn't want to exert herself with too much magic, or use too much and call Pan's attention to their position.

This mission really was some kind of crazy, they weren't prepared for this to have gone on for as long as it had. They were camping with makeshift supplies, the island was unforgiving and the truce that existed was being stretched as their quest continued from days into weeks. She was tired and she felt hollow from the loss of her mother. Even Henry being missing numbed her further inside. She hoped it was the effect of the electroshock and that given time she would recover some feeling. The only time anything even registered with her was the increased heartbeat when Emma unconsciously licked her lips while looking at her through lowered lids or she caught a glimpse of more of the blonde's flesh than she ought to.

As Emma turned away she slipped out of her clothing and into the warmth of the water, sighing in contented comfort as she sank until just her head was above the water.

"Miss Swan you can turn round now." She called out. This was strange and awkward enough, having the woman's back to her and knowing the blonde would wait patiently without conversing was just plain silly. Regina found a stone sill to sit on and she reclined back and watched Emma tentatively spin until she was studying the water. Regina knew it was dark enough the woman was unlikely to be able to see anything at all. With her dark hair she probably blended into the scenery so when she spoke again she saw Emma scan for her in the insufficient light that filtered through the foliage from the moon above.

"Here." She flicked water at the woman and very nearly got her. The blonde tipped her head, not having ever seen a side of the former mayor that could be described as playful.

"How is the water?" The blonde asked, trying to make out the expression on the brunette's face.

"Lovely. I feel better already." And she did. She felt the heat radiating through her body, energising her limbs, soothing her tight and strained muscles, even down to her bones that had begun to ache at the joints. She breathed deeply and felt her head clear, the fog that had been present since Mendell kept hitting the power button and sending volts through her dissipated, taking with it the pain she had been living with nearly constantly. Her confidence that had taken a beating in the past months, seemed buoyed. All the bad choices she had ever made had recently been coming back to haunt her with a vengeance, now she felt secure in herself again. She sighed in relief as her previously exhausted magic zinged and crackled under her skin.

She knew Henry wasn't safe, the worry ate at her, but she could still feel a smile try and pull at her lips. Until something bumped against her leg. She stifled a scream, but she moved violently in the water and immediately Emma was stepping closer, calling her name to check what was the matter.

"I am not alone in the water." Regina muttered, knowing she had been spooked by a large fish. She guessed her nerves were still completely shot, she had always been jumpy, since her mother had taken to appearing unannounced and uninvited in her life it had become a common reaction. When she did jump she felt adrenaline automatically flood into her system, another response to her mother, who almost always bored her ill will when she materialised near her. Rather than appear vulnerable or scared, her usual response was to use the adrenaline as fuel and become snappy and abusive. She would usually cover her fear with aggression and attack, but this time she bit back a sarcastic remark to Emma, who was genuinely concerned about her and was almost ready to come diving in to save her.

Regina had seen this side to her before. This protective streak came out when Henry was involved and Regina had finally beaten her jealousy and insecurity that Emma would steal him away. Now she thought it was sweet and endearing, and made her feel warm inside because now Emma was prepared to use her body to protect her. Regina thought about the woman, a White Princess who behaved more like a Knight. They should be enemies and Regina knew for her past sins she didn't deserve saving but perhaps Emma truly was good enough to rise above that and be The Saviour for everyone. She didn't understand why Emma behaved that way, but it gave her hope she was changed and someone might be noticing.

"Who else is here?" Emma whispered, her eyes roving the darkness.

"No-one you idiot, it was a fish."

"Oh." Regina watched the blonde with fascination. She seemed disappointed. Was it because she wanted a fight? Was she going to deal with her own worry and anxiety about Henry by having a fist fight with an assailant?

She saw the clenching of her fists and jaw. Emma shifted from foot to foot. She was agitated but it wasn't anger that rolled from her, Regina being no stranger to that emotion. It was indecision, a frustration, a sadness that she had missed an opportunity maybe. Regina wasn't sure so she floated closer to look in the woman's eyes.

She saw Emma swallow and the fight on her face as she forced her eyes up to remain on her face. Eyes that were a little dilated, a touch lustful.

This was interesting. And never one to back down Regina moved into the shallower water and then stood. The water cascaded down her shoulders, off her breasts which immediately reacted to the change in temperature and became perky. The water was still covering her from her waist down.

She had taken a chance, sure it was desire she had seen, certain Emma wanted her. She stood still, admitting she had needs, admitting she wouldn't be adverse to Emma satisfying them. She was vulnerable like this, her figure was shapely and she had nothing to be ashamed of but she began to wonder if she had pushed Emma too far.

Would Emma run? She didn't think so. If Emma did then she could blame the island, the stress, even the magic in the water. But Regina felt something between them, a pull she didn't want to deny anymore, and she allowed it to make her brave and to proposition the younger woman. She argued with herself that Emma wouldn't run, even if it was because she wanted to stay to ensure Regina was safe and not left alone. But she hoped the blonde wanted to stay for an entirely different reason, and she was almost certain she had read the situation correctly as Emma was no longer looking at her face. Still the nerves crept in as Emma just starred, looking like she had stopped breathing, not making a sound.

Regina watched, refraining from speaking and as the blonde relaxed her hands which were hanging limply by her side Regina knew she wasn't going to run. Her eyes were glued to Regina's chest and in the half-light Regina thought she saw a blush touch the fair cheeks. Regina couldn't help but hope it wasn't embarrassment, rather a heated flush as Emma liked what she saw.

The blonde licked her lips before taking the bottom one and capturing it between her teeth. Regina could see the rapid rise and fall of her chest as her breathing increased. The tension crackled in the air, nothing at all to do with the magic surrounding them.

"Regina..." but words failed her, she dragged her eyes upwards and found a predatory gaze meeting her own. They both felt it, and both knew this wasn't a new emotion.

She wanted the woman, had for some time and as she watched the beautiful woman in the fractured lighting she was reminded of all the times she has quashed the heat she caused to run through her body. Her skin shone as the water caught the moonlight, her curvy figure looked invitingly perfect, and her eyes reflected the same desire Emma had beginning to pump round her body.

"Care to join me, Miss Swan? To keep me safe from rouge fish." She suggested, her voice dropping into a delightfully sexy purr.

Emma shuffled, clearly wanting to agree, but knowing this was stepping over a line. And if they gave in to this, who would watch, keeping guard over them?

"I can cloak us, we'll be perfectly safe." Regina read her mind and that was what settled it for her. They connected in more ways than just physical, more than just because of Henry. It was more than once they were on the same page, and Emma felt some kind of kindred spirit in the other woman. Also hidden from wandering parents, Regina thought, despite knowing she would enjoy Snow finding her daughter being deflowered she couldn't deal with the arguments and screaming it would cause right now. She'd have to be careful when cloaking them, she wouldn't want to alert Pan with her magic use, but she felt so much better in the water. She felt confident and that she could think clearly, that she could find a spell that would evade Pan's magical net covering the island.

Emma was seconds from giving in, Regina waited, her nipples hard and her damp skin cooling in the air. She saw the moment Emma capitulated as she reached down to grab the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head.

The action made blonde hair and breasts bounce as Regina smiled wolfishly, knowing this distraction would be worth it. And she needed a distraction, from her grief, from the physical and mental torture Mendell had put her through, from her repressed mother issues that were rearing now she was definitely dead, and from Henry's disowning of her. To top it all in the long, sleepless darkness of the nights here she was being forced to confront Rumpelstiltskin's abuse of her, all of which stretched her mind to lengths she wasn't sure it could take. There had to be a limit to what could be inflicted by life, surely she had reached it these past months.

There was only so much a person could take without needing to take a break, and Regina knew she'd be safe in the blonde's arm while she disconnected from life for a few short hours. Yes, she told herself, she deserved this, a reward for the shit she had been through.

When she had first envisioned them together sexually it had been about dominating the blonde, about having power over her, possibly to blackmail her in the future. About doing depraved things with Snow's child, about gaining leverage that could help her win Henry back. But now, as Regina felt molten desire in her veins, she knew their relationship had changed. Emma had broken her curse, knew the truth but had still allowed her to see Henry, she hadn't called for her head in revenge. There had been conversation, there existed a degree of trust, they were closer than Regina had been to any other living person in a long time and they shared an understanding of life and its harsh difficulties.

And because their relationship had evolved, so had Regina's objectives. Regina liked to be dominant sexually, that was what helped get her off, but she wasn't obsessed with degrading Emma anymore. This would be mutual and wasn't going to be a game with a winner, she wasn't planning on taking the blonde in any other capacity than that of Regina. Her Evil Queen tendencies weren't driving the beating pulse that throbbed between her legs, it was just pure need without ulterior motive.

As Emma completely stripped bare she looked and wasn't disappointed. Toned muscles, sizeable breasts, flat stomach and eyes that glittered with desire and want. The brunette held out her hand, inviting the woman to join her, which Emma did without hesitation.

As the water wrapped around her legs Emma moaned at the feeling as the magic and the warmth slipped over her skin and began to diffuse into her blood and body. Regina felt her own body respond to the blonde's pleasing sounds, she felt her breath catch in her throat momentarily and her stomach clenched with desire.

As Emma floated towards her she muttered the spell that would keep them safe. Using magic in a place already saturated with magic was the most likely way to keep themselves hidden from Pan, Regina used a light magic spell she had learned but never used before. She gambled that because the water was full of light magic her spell would be indistinguishable, she was almost certain it would blend seamlessly and be undetectable. They could both relax and enjoy this pleasurable experience without worrying for just this small slice in time.

And then Emma was there, with her arms seeking contact which she found by encircling them round Regina's waist and looking her in the eye. They starred for a few minutes that seemed to last far longer.

Emma broke the eye lock as she leaned forward, grazing her lips across the brunette's cheek before breathing her warm air into her ear, "Can I kiss you?" She asked, tracing her fingertips down the brunette's face.

"Yes." Regina clenched her hands round the blonde's waist, using her thumbs to massage the skin.

"Thank god." Emma breathed out before leaning back and capturing full lips that had often insulted or goaded her, but had filled her dreams despite the harsh things that had fallen from them. Emma nipped at the lips, pecking kisses, and sucking the bottom lip between her own, teasing at it with her tongue as Regina splayed her hand on the bare skin of Emma's back and pulled her closer still.

Emma busied herself by trailing her hands slowly up the flat stomach, over her ribs until she could cradle the brunette's ample breasts in each of her hands. Fingers plucked at nipples, squeezing, pinching, massaging the firm flesh and enjoying the older woman arching to increase the contact and prolong the feeling.

Hands grasped Emma's ass, moulding to the flesh before Regina snaked a hand up into blonde hair and pulled hard. Emma's head was forcefully moved so her lips disconnected and she growled in disappointment until Regina started kissing along her jaw and then sucking greedily on her neck.

"Yes!" Emma said breathily as Regina scrapped her teeth over flesh, and in retaliation Emma squeezed the flesh in her hands, torturing a nipple she held captive which made Regina moan. Emma felt it against the skin at her neck before Regina began to snake her tongue over her jaw to capture the blonde's earlobe, nipping with teeth.

Emma's body was growing steadily more aroused, she felt her heartbeat hammering and she couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs. She gave up as she crashed her lips back to Regina's, tongues tangling as she dived deep into the other woman's mouth and stole her breath, exploring the wet cavern with each swipe of an eager tongue.

As she felt the brunette slide her fingers from her ass round to trace intricate patterns with a feather light caress on her stomach, her breathing hitched. She was already so wet, and yet as Regina's fingers danced, she felt more heat pool between her legs. Her head was spinning, she hadn't felt like this with any other lover. Maybe it was because they both had magic but Emma felt this was going to be explosive, better than anything she had previously experienced.

She ducked her head to take one of the nipples she had been plucking at. She licked her lips before diving into Regina's soft flesh, encasing a rock hard nub with her watering mouth. She teased the peak between her teeth, her tongue swirling around the sensitive flesh and Emma smiled as Regina became vocal from the ministrations, her throaty response spurring the blonde to bite a little harder.

The brunette ran her hands through Emma's hair, then down her back, massaging across the spine, against the ribs, tracing the bones and feeling the softness of the skin. Regina revelled that this beautiful woman, one toned, strong, muscled and yet so sweet and soft could want her. She felt the magic around them and between them, knew it was a powerful aphrodisiac and could be driving their exchange, but she was close already. The words were almost ripped from her throat without her agreement, because her pulse was now beating between her legs.

"Emma, please. Make me forget. Just for a moment."

The brunette was surprised at her own honesty, but she was close to breaking, had been pushed and pulled, manipulated and hurt. Her walls were crumbling and her guard slipping without her authorisation. She begged, so unlike herself and yet it felt cathartic to let go of the control and to give in and behave how she wanted without an agenda driving her.

And the blonde heard more than just a plea about Henry. What else did Regina want to forget? Her whole life was filled with anger, if Regina relinquished that what was there to replace the void? Fleeting sexual satisfaction would dim to leave behind all the things Regina wasn't prepared to address, despondency and despair. Emma felt her heart constrict, there was so much to this woman, so much she had been through. Emma wanted her physically, certainly, but she wanted so much more as well, she wanted to be there for more than just a quick fuck. She hoped she could help pick up any fractured pieces that broke during this exchange.

She realised somewhere in the back of her mind that she didn't want to make Regina worse, she wanted Henry to come back into their lives and be able to love both of his mother's. For them to learn to parent him together, for Regina to face some of her demons and function in a healthy and accepting way. She wanted Regina to gain from their encounter because Emma needed her, and not just strong and by her side to beat Pan. There was more to this exchange, as she had kissed the woman she felt her heart flutter, a warmth fill her that was more than arousal. It felt fulfilling, settling her nerves and her aching loneliness, calming the feeling she was never going to be good enough.

Emma straightened to look in the dark, lust fuelled eyes and then moaned as Regina slipped a thigh between her legs and pulled them flush.

Emma brushed her fingers delicately down from collarbone, past breasts, over a smooth stomach. Delicately touching, leaving goose bumps in her wake. Her own breath trying to hitch, her questing digits spurred on by the moan coming from the brunette. It was so intense, they were both burning with need, eyes dark, pupils blown wide with lust.

Emma relished the sounds Regina was making, they were almost enough to push her over the edge, but she held on to her control and dipped her fingers lower still. Entering the warm water was nothing compared to slipping between slick folds, the heat engulfing her fingers as Emma stroked front to back and then returned the action, catching at a hard clit and feeling Regina dig her nails into her back at the pleasure it created.

"Mmhhh." Regina breathed into her ear, the sound full of pleasure and enjoyment.

Emma bit down on her neck, sucking hard, the action fuelling the sounds Regina was making, the throaty noises increase in volume and frequency.

As Regina became lost in sensation she rolled her hips, and Emma twitched her fingers, flicking at the sensitive nub, enjoying the ragged breathing the action caused. Regina buried her face into the blonde's neck, scrapping her teeth and sucking at the skin. A toned and tan leg wrapped around Emma's pale hip, opening the brunette up so pale fingers could plunder with ease. And Emma did, she licked her lips as she explored how slick with want the older woman was.

Emma had dreamt of this, of holding the bitchy and up tight woman as she fell apart, being the cause of it. But she had forever thought it would be just that, a dream. A way to blow off steam as she touched herself, imagining being buried knuckle deep in the woman. Now as she teased at the seeping entrance with two fingers and used her thumb to swirl over her clit she knew her fantasy paled in comparison. Having Regina pant expletives and encouragements in her ear as her inner walls sucked at her fingers was far better than any masturbation fantasy Emma had entertained.

"Harder." The woman urged and Emma complied, holding on to her raised leg with one hand as the other gained a rhythm as it drove into Regina, curling her fingers on the downward thrust to stimulate her walls and bring her more gratification, to push the older woman higher and closer.

Emma wanted nothing else than for the older woman to finish over her fingers, she loved the sounds she was pulling from the usually restrained brunette, the way her hands gripped tightly to Emma. She was being used as an anchor for the brunette to hold herself up so she could forcibly work her body onto the pale questing digits that were wringing out the stress and strain from her body and replacing it with delight and blissfully physical reactions. Regina's synapsis were firing and the blood pumping hard, she felt alive, better than she had for weeks now.

As Regina climbed higher her hands sought purchase wherever she could, squeezing roughly at a breast, grasping a handful of blonde hair before digging painfully into the sensitive skin of neck and scalp in scratches that only spurred Emma to thrust into her harder and faster, demanding more from the woman already so close to the edge.

Regina felt herself spiralling out of control, her body climbing higher and higher as Emma entered her over and over. Her clit was on fire, each touch over it with Emma's thumb burning pleasure into her and her legs began to shake as her impending release became more real with every pass of Emma's fingers over her sensitive skin. She closed her eyes against the feeling beginning to bubble up through her veins. Her stomach pulled, her hands clenched round the blonde's shoulders and she dropped her head back as her hips milked the stimuli given to them.

She came with a harsh exhale, a guttural moan tearing from her throat as she bore down on the fingers of Emma's hand, her body releasing extra lubricant as her hips stuttered, their movement rough and wild before they calmed and as the aftershocks moved through her body and then she stilled. Emma held her close, listening as her breathing evened out and the leg wrapped round her waist slipped away to the water and support the brunette's weight again.

The kiss Regina gave her lacked the ferocity of the earlier ones, it was softer, and Emma knew this was as close as she would get to a thank you. She kissed back, welcoming the strong strokes of Regina's tongue against her own, which slowly fanned the flames of desire Emma still had burning around her body. God Emma wanted Regina's hands back on her, but Regina slowed things down with her gentle kiss, making Emma mewl when the older woman disconnected their lips.

"Patience, Miss Swan." Regina purred in her ear, as she gently pushed at the blonde and walked her back into the shallows, following her with a smirk on her lips and a sway in her hips. She grasped hold of Emma's hands to halt her retreat when the water was as high as her knees. As Regina sunk to her knees and the water swallowed up her body Emma became wise to her actions and her eyes grew large.

"Oh." She breathed out and Regina raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Problem?" The brunette smiled in a predatory way, asking her question knowing full well that Emma wasn't about to deny herself this.

"No, God no." Emma quickly confirmed, her heart rate hammering wildly as the regal woman slipped through the water towards her.

"Good." Regina told her, grasping the blonde's hips and placing a few kisses on the toned abdominal muscles.

Emma was shocked that the brunette was going to use her mouth, it felt more intimate than they were ready for. She had expected the woman to use her hand, possibly be rough, to make this a quick fuck, without strings, emotions or any gentleness. A chance for Regina to establish her dominance.

But it appeared Regina wanted to taste her and Emma tried not to question what it meant. It was about release, and maybe once Henry was safe and they were back in Storybrooke, they could talk about it, but right now she wouldn't look further than the physical. And was she ready for the physical, she felt on fire, her centre begging for attention. Bringing Regina to climax had aroused her to the point it was painful, but she didn't grasp Regina's face and guide her in, she used the last of her patience and stood in the shallow water breathing heavily, her hands fisted, waiting.

She nearly lost it when she saw Regina poke out her tongue and lick her lips, she bunched and flexed her hands, willing them to stay by her side and not force this. She knew that wouldn't end well for her but the woman was unbelievably sexy kneeling before her, Emma just wanted her so badly. Her nipples ached from being erect and in the cool air for so long, they were incredibly sensitive and she had an idea her clit would be just as needy when touched. She hoped it wouldn't be long before Regina relented and gave her the contact she desperately desired. And she hoped she could last and enjoy it for at least few minutes.

As Regina ran her hands up her thighs she felt Emma shudder. She looked up and saw the blonde's nipples standing erect and hard, the cooler air making them tight. She lifted her gaze to find Emma looking back at her, amazement painted on her face mixed with anticipation. The blonde had taken her lip between her teeth and was biting on it as she flexed her hands, an indication she was struggling with her control. Regina didn't leave her waiting long, she spread her lower lips and dipped her head, sampling the taste of Emma as she ran her tongue through the wet warm arousal seeping from the younger woman.

Emma gasped at the first contact before she moved slightly in the water, readjusting her stance and settling herself so she could spread her legs wider and plant her feet solidly. She moaned with abandon, glad for the silencing aspect of the cloaking spell as the brunette suckled her clit into her mouth and massaged it with either the flat or the tip of her tongue. Emma liked both, her moaning and panting increasing steadily as Regina settled in and bathed the hard nub with the attention it deserved.

Her hands were busy too, grasping the blonde's ass, rubbing her palms over the skin, creating friction as her fingers danced out a rhythm on tight skin, or traced intricate patterns with a feather light touch. Teasing at the crack, her fingers just dipping into the cleft and tracing it down into between Emma's legs and teasing her fingers around her entrance, all the while her mouth held her clit captive, laving it with attention.

When Regina entered her with two fingers Emma's sigh of satisfaction made Regina smile.

As she thrust Emma told her rather breathlessly, "Oh yes Regina, just there, fuck!"

Her mouth rather full she could only hum her agreement on the matter.

Emma was tight, the brunette wondered how long it had been for her but the thought was fleeting as she had to focus on keeping Emma's clit in her mouth. The blonde had taken to rocking her hips so Regina doubled her efforts with her tongue, using her neck to push herself further into the warmth of Emma's pussy and was rewarded for her efforts with vocal exclamations of "Yes!" and, "Fuck!"

Emma was dripping, and getting tighter and closer with every thrust of Regina's fingers. She let Emma ride her hand as the blonde gasped and whimpered, taking her time and listening as Emma became more breathless as she got nearer to her release. That was when she added a third finger and Emma let loose a garbled mash of words and sighs as the brunette felt her clamp down around her hand.

As she felt the gush of extra liquid bathing her hand and her name falling from Emma's lips she still flicked with her tongue, prolonging the pleasure and smiling into Emma's body as it gloriously peaked from her ministrations.

She let Emma ride out the orgasm, the limbs beside her head spasming, shaking with the power of the blonde's release before the younger woman pulled her body away and immediately sank into the water on her hands and knees next to her, gasping for air and grasping for her hand.

The brunette allowed it, squeezing back reassuringly as Emma's heartrate calmed and her limbs settled so they no longer felt like jelly.

They sat quietly in the warm water, letting their breathing calm, Regina washed her face and Emma wondered if she could steal another kiss. But she didn't and they didn't speak, she didn't know what words to use anyway. Her earlier hopes and thoughts were lost in the darkness. They couldn't be a couple, Regina would never let her protect her.

What had transpired between them had been intense and enjoyable, but they still had a job to do. A distraction during the day while looking for Henry could be fatal, and asking what this was, that could get inside her head and cause her to lose focus. Better to ignore it, take the orgasm, good as it had been, as a one off and put her sole attention into getting Henry back. Nothing else mattered right now and she was certain she saw that reflected back at her in Regina's eyes too.

Regina knew it had been a moment, could, if they weren't here on this island and under pressure, have been something more. But that wasn't her life. She'd be lucky to get Henry back and have her love returned by him once again, to hope for more than that from this twisted trip was too much. So she lay back in the water and let it soothe her body, closing her mind to any other thoughts of Emma.

As they dried off and pulled on the cleaner clothes both felt better. The release, their bodies cleaned of the grime and sweat the island had deposited on their skin and the soothing nature of the water had allowed them an hour of peace and an escape from the hell they were both living. They returned now, lighter and ready to face the next challenge. Regina wouldn't stab Charming and Emma could sleep a little easier in the night-time and be more alert in the daytime. It wasn't perfect, but it was better and they needed to be better for Henry. Emma grasped Regina's hand before they parted completely.

"Thanks. I needed that."

The brunette hummed in acceptance, they had both needed that.


End file.
